


"Dear Diary (fuck, that sounds as if I were a pre-teen girl),"

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Crack, Depression, Diary/Journal, Feels, Gen, It's Bright. What else did you expect?, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Starts out as humorous but turns serious, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, crack and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: On today's monthly psychological check-up, the absolutely best employee in the Foundation (I hope you can feel the sarcasm oozing from this, Glassy.), Dr. Simon Glass, prescribed I start writing down my experiances, because I don't feel understood or some shit like that.





	"Dear Diary (fuck, that sounds as if I were a pre-teen girl),"

_28.09. [REDACTED]_

_Dear Diary (fuck, that sounds as if I was a pre-teen girl. I already hate this.),_

_On today's monthly psychological check-up, the absolutely best employee in the Foundation (I hope you can feel the sarcasm oozing from this, Glassy.), Dr. Simon Glass, prescribed I start writing down my experiances, because I don't feel understood or some shit like that._

_In short, I'm immortal and that sucks, no matter what I might tell people if they ask me directly._

_So yeah, this is dumb. _

_\- J.B._

* * *

_30.09. [REDACTED]_

_Dear Diary,_

_Heiden is an idiot. _

_...What, this short isn't enough? Well, fine. <strike>Dr.</strike> Mr. Fredrick Heiden (he doesn't deserve to be titled a doctor.) is stupid, because he for some reason he questions if everything the Foundation does is moral. Of course it's not! Haven't he read, like, 90% of the files?? I mean, he is merely clearance level 1, but come on!_

_And then he just asks if I deserve tgese bodies! What a joke! I run the Foundation. I'm the fucking safety line if all the O5s were assasinated at once. That's why I have that damn level 5 clearance. And what's so important about D-class lives? Sure, they're human, but they are horrible human beings! D-class is mostly suplemented from death-row criminals**!!!** Thry would've died anyway! And this method is way more humane than electric chairs and whatnot._

_Hey, Glassy, if you're reading this, maybe give a psych evaluation to that guy, because I'm pretty sure he isn't suitable to work here and he'll lose his mind._

_Not that I'm completly healthy, or anyone who works here for that matter, but this guy will fuckin' kill himself!_

_\- Yours truly, Bright_

* * *

_07.10. [REDACTED]_

_Dear Diary (this feels more and more as if that was actually a person with every entry),_

_Missed me? I died 5 days ago in a 682 breach. History likes repeating itself, huh? And that previous body was an auburn-haired man in his 30's. Coincidence? **I THINK NOT!!!11**_

_Hey, so how about I describe what going between bodies feels like so that you onow why exactly I hate it not only on the moral, but also the physical level? Well, imagine that adding to however painful your death was, in your last moments you feel a pain as if someone ripped out your heart. Then, when you get a new body, you feel as if someone was playing cymbals aggressively right next to your ears. You feel as if the new body was a cage that ypu are trapped in for the first few hours. Oh, and if you changed the sex of your body, you feel phantom limbs for a few days, like... you feel your previous dick even though it's not there because you're a woman now. Getting used to a new shape overall takes a few days and you bump your head in doorways you fit through before if you've gotten taller and, FUCK, it just sucks!_

_Fun fact: That security breach was caused by Heiden ignoring the strict procedures on containing that lizard bitch. I will make sure he doesn't work with keters again for years! Or maybe they'll terminate that bastatd. He did just kill people by his stupidity, afterall._

_\- Your beloved magical girl, Jackie (I have pink hair, for fuck's sake.)_

* * *

_08.10. [REDACTED]_

_Dear Diary,_

_How the fuck did Heiden only get a pay cut?? The fuck?? There were 5 casualties in the breach not counting me and the D-class. One of which was senior researcher! He should've get terminated for crimes aginst humanity! But no!! What the fuck?? O5 Council, what the fuck?? Mikell, how the fuck did you agree not to kill the bastard??_

_Nope, I'm taking matters into my own hands, fuck the Ethics Commitee, this damn place can't actually kill me._

_See this as a confirmation I still have a sense of justice._

_\- Jack Bright_

* * *

_09.10. [REDACTED]_

_Dear Diary,_

_He was the son of an SCP. He felt compassionate for these creatures because his father was an SCP. He believ**ed** that every concious creature has a humane side to them. Makes sense why he didn't directly call me a monster during our little chat on 963..._

_But it's too late for him to share these philosophical thoughts on what makes us humane._

_\- <strike>Fredrick Heiden</strike> Jack Bright_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my experiment on three things:  
\- writing in journal/letters format  
\- first person POV  
\- sprinkling comedy into something dark
> 
> SCP Foundation seemed perfect for that third purpose, since that's how it is - dark, but sometimes funny.
> 
> I hope it went out well. Let me know what you think, it's really important to me.


End file.
